Twist of Fate
by Baby Rylee
Summary: Rylee Fan Fic. Love, romance and kidnapping wrapped into one.
1. Default Chapter

Ch 1  
  
The sun shone through the big bedroom window, and with a warm soft touch as it lit up her face with a radiant glow. It was now past the crucial wake up time and she was late getting going already. She knew in her heart, that being late was worth it. The brightly shining sun had now awoken her from her deep comfortable slumber. As she rubbed her eyes and began to turn over, she felt something in the bed next to her. All of a sudden, memories from the night before flooded her memory, and she sunk back into the covers in complete bliss. Then as she replayed those tender moments over and over again throughout the course of her memory, she felt a slight stirring next to her. She turned over to see her best friend, her confidant, her husband, lying next to her in the bed.  
  
"Good morning Peanut!" he exclaimed as he caressed her check with the back of his hand.  
"Good morning to you too Sweet Heart," she replied in a low dull whisper.  
  
For a few moments all they could do was bask in the glow of each other. Finally he thought as to mention how beautiful she looked.  
  
"You look like a million dollars this morning darling."  
"What are you trying to tell me?" she stammered, "Are you trying to say that I look all green and wrinkly!"  
"No Hun, I mean you look more radiant and beautiful then all the stars in the universe."  
  
"Yes, I feel as though I should be able to flatter my beautiful wife whenever I please"  
  
With that said and done, he reached in and gently placed his hands around the nape of her neck, and slowly pulled her towards him. He tenderly placed his lips upon hers, and they curled back into bed together, with not a care in the world. 


	2. Twist of Fate Chapter 2

Ch 2  
  
An hour had passed and his mouth still stung from the lovemaking that had just ended moments ago. Though he would rather lie their and just hold her tight, he knew that he had to get up and get ready. Even though they were just married, they were not "Honey Mooning" yet, and work was still the task at hand. Today was his last day before they would leave, and he could not wait to be on that plane, off to some exotic Island away from everyone and everything.  
"Peanut, I have to go and shower now," he whispered softly into her ear, "You know that I can't be late from my last day of work."  
"I know," she replied, "I just don't want this moment to end. If I could lie in this bed here with you forever, you know that I would!" she exclaimed. His lips hovered over her mouth briefly before touching her lips. It was a soft and gentle kiss, but it got his point across.  
"I'm going to go and take a shower now Hun, I will see you in a bit!" She gazed after him watching his finely chiseled six pack walk away. She already longed for him to be back in her arms. What would she do without him for one whole afternoon by herself? I guess that she could finish the packing. I mean they were leaving later for the big trip. A Honey Moon that would never be forgotten. She would make sure of that.  
  
Half an hour later:  
  
With a gentle kiss placed on her forehead he was out the door and off to his big day at work. She was supposed to be at work too, but seeing as she ran her own business now, she decided not to go into work after all, no one would miss her. There were plenty of other people that could help the others if needed. She sunk back under the covers for about five minutes day dreaming about what was soon to come, warm breezes and tender moments. It would be heaven on earth. She then crawled out of bed wrapped herself in a sheet and began to get ready for the day. She had a lot of packing to do, and not a lot of time to do it in.  
As she scrambled franticly around the very disorderly penthouse trying to get things organized, the phone rang. Running to answer it, she tripped over the cord falling onto her face. She answered in an out of breath tone, only to here the voice of her husband.  
"Are you ok?" he asked in a concerned manner, "I mean you sound kind of frazzled."  
"I'm fine," she replied, "God just gave me a wake up call."  
"Well I am glad to see you are in a good mood. I have some bad news for you." She stayed silent on the other end, waiting for the news she so desperately did not want to hear. "We will not be able to make our trip tonight Peanut, the company needs me. We are doing some heavy business venture stuff and this really can't wait. I am so sorry. We will have to put our trip off for at least a few weeks." Her heart sunk so deep inside her chest that it nearly drowned with her despair.  
"Oh, ok. That is alright, I mean I was not even close to being finished our packing," she said with a sigh.  
"Are you sure, you sound kind of upset?" he asked  
"No, no, don't worry about it. It is ok ... really."  
As she hung up the phone, she knew that she could not stay home that day. Not now, knowing she was not getting to go on that romantic Honey Moon that had been planned weeks in advance. She decided that she had better hurry and get ready. She figured she might as well go to work. It was better then sitting at home alone with her favorite flavor of Ben and Jerry's watching her favorite soap on TV. 


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3  
  
As she arrived at the office, she stepped off the elevator only to be greeted by a mob of confused employee's. All of whom worked for her. It felt so good to be in charge.  
"What is it now?" she stammered, "Can't you do anything without crying to me first??"  
"Greenlee, we just need your help with some shipment papers and some other things, it is not that big of a deal." "Well you could've handled that by yourself; you don't need to come to me for help on simple tasks like that!"  
She brushed passed them to get to her desk which was cluttered with papers, samples, and office supplies. She needed to find something to do, something to keep her mind occupied. She found some papers that needed to be filed, and busily sat down and worked.  
"Oh my beautiful, intelligent boss, can I get you a hot cup of coffee or something to eat?"  
"Shut up Kendall, you can take your lips off my very firm butt now. I know when I'm being played, and you're about five shades short of subtle! What do you want?"  
"Look all I wanted was to see if I could get off work early today. I have some .. other business to attend too. Oh and I wanted to see if I could get my pay in advance, you know how it is." Kendall replied.  
"No, I don't Kendall, enlighten me." Greenlee snapped back.  
"Whatever!" With that Kendall stormed away. Mia and Simone stood in the corner on the opposite side of the office. They were stunned with Greenlee's cold words. Greenlee, feeling their stares, could only muster up a simple:  
"I wasn't that harsh, was I?" she asked with a puzzled look molded on her face.  
"Talk about raving bitch," replied Simone, "I mean come on you could have just given her the early pay. I mean you two are friends. Friends are supposed to help each other."  
Greenlee shrugged off Simone's words as if they were nothing. She just wanted to get back to work and take her mind off her sorrow.  
"Aren't you suppose to be at home packing?" questioned Mia, "I thought you and Ryan were leaving for your Honey Moon tonight?"  
"We were supposed to leave tonight, but .. something came up," Greenlee replied.  
"That must be why you are so cranky today. Man I could've sworn you woke up on the wrong side of the world!" uttered Simone.  
"Well we are not going and now that you know that can you just let me get back to my work. I need to keep occupied."  
"Ahh I think Greenlee needs a hug!" muttered Mia in her best babyish voice possible." 


	4. Twist of Fate Chapter 4

Later that Day Cambias Enterprise: Ryan on the Phone  
"Look, just do your job and complete it well; we don't need anymore screw ups occurring at this company. We need to be the best, and conquer what we are after." Ryan demanded of one of his employee's. He just wished that one day maybe someone would listen to him. Take his orders. I mean he is the boss, the head honcho, the main man, and without him this company would have dwindled down the drain pipes of a toilet. He held his head in the palms of his hands in a deep frustration and sighed to himself. If only he had competent employee's.  
"Wow, you sure fit this décor. You seem to be reining supreme around here!"  
"What are you doing here Kendall? What do you want from me?" Ryan questioned. She knew that he was married now, so this couldn't be about that. He wondered how long she had stood there for. How much had she heard?  
"I just wanted to see you. Wanted to see how the wedding went. It did happen right?"  
"Yes Kendall, I am now a married man. A very lucky happy married man. The wedding was gorgeous. I married the woman that I was destined to be with."  
"That is too bad," sighed Kendall, "I was hoping that maybe you got cold feet and ran away, or that maybe your darling bride had fallen off the face of the earth."  
"Kendall leave, I don't want you to talk about my wife like that," Ryan ordered.  
"Ryan you know that I still want you," Kendall said with a luring tone to her voice, "It has always been you Ryan, I thought you knew that!"  
"I am married Kendall, Greenlee and I are married, and there is nothing you can do to change that. See this ring on my finger. It was placed there by someone who knows me better then I know me, someone who can love me selflessly. Greenlee is my world, my everything, my heart."  
Kendall stepped closer still. She wanted him so bad that all the nerve endings in her body ached for it. She wanted to be with Ryan, for him to take her back, to leave Greenlee here and now, and to just run away with her. She knew this was not possible. Think fast she thought to her self. What would make Ryan leave Greenlee and run away with her? Kendall inched closer to him still. She could feel the warmth of his body. She reached up to his face, and before he knew what hit him, she was all over him like a child on a Popsicle on a hot summer day. 


	5. Twist of Fate Chapter 5

Cambias Enterprise:  
  
Kendall continued to kiss Ryan passionately. He hadn't stopped her yet so maybe this is what he wanted too. Maybe he really did love her. This felt so right to her. This is what she had been waiting for, the day when he would look into her eyes and see that she wanted him, and then maybe just maybe he would admit to wanting her too. Ryan then pushed her away. What was happening? She knew that it felt right so why was he stopping.  
"Kendall!" he exclaimed, "What are you doing?"  
"Kissing you Ryan what does it feel like? I want you!" She stammered.  
"Kendall I am married to the woman that I adore most in my life. Maybe if we hadn't rekindled our love, maybe then you and I could have been together, but we are over now Kendall, now and forever. You have to leave!"  
  
"I don't want to leave Ryan, I want to be with you."  
"Kendall I am married you can't just waltz in here whenever you please, and lay a big wet one on me. Sorry that is not the way things work."  
"Fine, but this won't be the last you see of me Ryan. I will be back." She said as she stormed out of his office. He could not believe what she had just done. The nerve of that girl, she knew that he and Greenlee were happily married and still she would come here, and try to seduce her best friend's husband. He was outraged. He had to leave his office and now, he would blow a fuse if he didn't leave. He grabbed his jacket and left the building without notifying anyone. They would just have to make do without him for the rest of the afternoon. He wanted to go home and be with his wife.  
  
Back at the Penthouse:  
  
Ryan rushed out of the car and into the building. He was hoping that the elevator would be on the main floor so that he could get up to see his wife faster. Unfortunately for his luck, it had already left and he would have to wait a few moments for it to return. When it had, he jumped onto it as if there were no tomorrow and he frantically pushed the button for the floor that his home was on, as if it would make the elevator go any faster. When he reached his floor, he fumbled through his brief case looking for his set of keys. He opened the door only to find his penthouse was empty. No sign of his wife anywhere.  
"Greenlee are you here?" he cried. There was no answer. Where had she gone he wondered? He walked into the living area and walked over to the phone. Maybe she was at the office, or had gone to run some errands. As he reached the phone, he saw a piece of paper lying there. It was a note from Greenlee. It read:  
Dear Ryan,  
I have decided to go into work today. After all we are not leaving and I really must get something done before we do. I will be home around 5:30. I will bring home some supper, and champagne and we can celebrate. You know how much I love celebrating, even when there is no cause to celebrate. Love you lots and I will see you in a few hours.  
Love Greenlee  
  
Well he did not want to have to wait to see her, but she would be worth the wait this he knew. If he showed up at the office their evening would be ruined because she loved to bring things home and have romantic dinners together as she plans them to be. He walked into his bedroom so that he could change out of his very uncomfortable tie and suit. He hated to be dressed up in every sense of the word. He undressed and got changed into a black t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans. He saw the suit cases placed neatly on the bed, packed with clothing that they would need for the tropic vacation. He knew that he had better un-pack them for now. He set to work and busily unpacked. At least he could do something productive while waiting for Greenlee to come home. 


	6. Twist of Fate Chapter 6

"Honey, I'm home," cried Greenlee as she walked through the door. She knew Ryan would be waiting for her. He always was. Maybe he too would have a romantic surprise waiting. She set down her keys in the dark apartment and placed the dinner and champagne on the counter. The penthouse was very dark. Maybe he was not home. She flicked on the light only to be amazed with what she saw. Ryan walked out of their bedroom in only a towel, and the floor was covered in light yellow rose petals. There was a scent in the room of vanilla. It was beautiful.  
"Hi Peanut, I missed you!" Ryan murmured.  
"Well ..." Greenlee with a shocked tone in her voice, "I knew you would have planned something, but this is more then I expected."  
"A husband should be able to surprise his wife, and I aim to please," Ryan retorted. Greenlee walked slowly over to Ryan. She wrapped her arms around him and then told him how much she loved him. They sat down to dinner and sipped champagne in front of the fire place. Once finished dinner, Ryan reached over to Greenlee and slightly tilted her head. He then pulled her in for a long passionate kiss. He then got up and left for a moment.  
"I love the towel!" Greenlee stated as he returned, "So hot!"  
"Like I said, I aim to please!" exclaimed Ryan, "Take off your clothes."  
"Excuse me??" Greenlee questioned, "Why should I do that?"  
"Well I have drawn a nice hot bath and I wanted you to join me."  
Faster then Ryan could say please, Greenlee raced into the bathroom. She then proceeded to quickly undress and get in the tub. Ryan followed after her. The bath was filled with bubbles and around the edge of the tub and placed throughout the bath room were vanilla scented candles. Contained in a very beautiful porcelain bowl sitting on a tiny table were some strawberries and whip cream. The sight of the bathroom was just exquisite. Greenlee pulled off Ryan's towel and he got into the tub along side her. They basked in the warmth of the water and of each other. Ryan washed Greenlee and she washed him. It was the most romantic evening!  
"You know what would make this even better," Greenlee stated.  
"No what?" asked Ryan  
"Chocolate sauce!" exclaimed Greenlee, "I will go and see if I can find any." She got out of the tub, wrapped up in a towel and headed towards the kitchen. When she returned she had a big contagious smile on her face that caused Ryan to smile too.  
"I found it," she exclaimed. "Shall we take this party into the bedroom??"  
"Umm ya!" Ryan stammered. He got out of the tub and followed her into their bedroom carrying the strawberries and whipped cream. She had the chocolate. When they reached their room, they laid on their bed and fed each other strawberries, whip cream and chocolate sauce. When they were finished Ryan pulled Greenlee close to him. He stared deep into her big brown eyes. They were so full of depth and so inviting. He pulled her closer. She knew what he wanted to do. She reached her arms around his neck, and pulled him into a very passionate kiss. Making love until dawn was the perfect end to what seemed to be a perfect day. 


	7. Twist of Fate Chapter 7

Three weeks later:  
Greenlee woke up groggy, and she felt as though she had been hit over the head with something heavy. She had a massive headache and her stomach was doing somersaults. What was wrong with her? She could not get sick. Not now, she had a major business deal to close today with the shipments of her products and she could not let these people down. She rolled over to look at her still soundly sleeping husband. He looked so peaceful, so calm and collected, and she felt like a train had just passed through her abdomen. Oh no. She felt it now; she had better make it to the bathroom before she threw up on her husband. She didn't think that is the type of wakeup call he would want. She hurtled out of bed and ran down the hall and into the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind her, and she got sick to her stomach. What was wrong with her, why was she so sick?? She thought back to the night that she and Ryan had spent, with the bubble bath and the strawberries. It couldn't be could it? She quickly got her self cleaned up and dressed; she then gave her husband a gentle kiss on the forehead and snuck out of the penthouse.  
  
Later that Day:  
  
Greenlee frantically paced in her bathroom. She had not been gone that long so Ryan was still fast asleep. He would not even know that she had gone anywhere. She was so nervous. Her stomach had tied itself in knots. She closed her eyes and breathed in a deep calming breath. This was the moment of truth. She looked down at the now empty at home pregnancy test that was lying on the cupboard. She had almost waited the half an hour it suggested before giving accurate results. Twenty eight minutes had passed. Her palms were sweaty and she could barely stand the thought of what the results could be. She wanted a child, just now did not seem the most opportune time to have one. Ryan was in a good place in his job right now. Working hard and everything was playing out exactly as planned. A baby was just not something either of them had time for right now. It was too soon. She was always busy at work and could not afford to take the time off to take care of a baby. Mary was useless; she was off on a yacht somewhere in the Caribbean sipping margaritas with some young Latin lover.  
"Please be negative, please be negative!" Greenlee sighed to herself. She thought that maybe wishful thinking could help her in her time of need. She had now waited thirty minutes but the thought of looking at it made her even more nervous.  
"You can do this Greenlee, don't be such a wimp. Come on have the guts to just look at this stupid dipstick thing. Ok 1, 2, 3 ..." she uttered to herself. She then picked up the dipstick thing and turned it over. 


	8. Twist of Fate Chapter 8

Her eyes were filled with shock and dismay. This could not be happening to her. She was always so careful. How could this have happened?  
"What, oh no, I can't be, this can't be. I can't be pregnant!" Greenlee exclaimed looking at the dipstick that read positive. "This can't be right. These things are never right." She thought to herself about making a doctors appointment for later that day. She would go in and get a test done and she could have the results by the end of the week. "They can give me the proof I need," Greenlee convinced her self. She picked up the phone and dialed the number to their family doctor. The phone rang and then a receptionist picked up the phone. "Hi, this is Greenlee Lavery. I need to make an appointment for later today with Dr. Greene please," she stammered into the phone. "Alright, I can book you in for 2:30 is that alright with you?" the receptionist questioned, "If not there is a slot available at 4:00." "Um ... 2:30 is fine, thank you." "Ok, and what may I say this appointment is for? We need to know incase there is anything that needs to be prepared prior to the appointment," the receptionist questioned further. "A ... pregnancy test," replied Greenlee in a very quiet voice. She hung up the phone and got back into her pajamas and she crawled back into bed with Ryan. He would never know that she had left. She laid there lithely on her side trying her hardest to fall back asleep, but she couldn't. Her head was filled with thoughts of bringing a baby into their life. She was absolutely horrified.  
"Hey, there's my girl," Ryan whispered into her ear, "I missed you, where did you go?"  
"Umm ... I had to go out!" she replied. She could not tell him where she had gone. It would upset him too much to know that she had gotten sick and he could not make it better. At this point this was the worst type of sick to be. No one could make this go away.  
"Out where?" Ryan questioned now sounding concerned, "You don't look too good are you ok?"  
"I am fine Ryan, you worry too much. I'm ok, really I am," she assured him.  
"Ok then," he stated, "Are you excited Baby? Today is the day we leave on our trip. I know that you have been waiting for so long to finally get to go and now we can. We will go in the private jet. I have already made arrangements for us to leave at 2:30 this afternoon."  
Her heart nearly stopped. They could not go today; she needed to know for sure if she was really pregnant. She had to go to that appointment and have the tests done. He could tell that there was something wrong. She had the weirdest look on her face as if she had just seen a ghost.  
"We ... umm ... we can't leave today," she finally mustered up. "I have an appointment later this afternoon and I really can't miss it!"  
"Ok Hun, we will just leave tomorrow, it is no biggie!" he told her, "I mean really it makes no difference to me when we leave, as long as I am with you, I am happy."  
"Ryan ..." she stuttered. "Can I tell you something??"  
"Sure Peanut, you know that you can tell me anything. I am always here for you, you know that," he replied.  
"I am not so sure that I can tell you just anything Ryan, you may be upset with the news I am about to give you," she stated in a nervous shaking voice.  
"Ok Green's, you are scaring me, please just spill. Tell me what it is that has gotten you so shaken up!" Ryan sounded so concerned. How should the woman that he loves go about telling him something that could ultimately ruin his life she wondered?  
"Ok here goes nothing," she proceeded to stammer, "Ryan ... this morning I got really sick. I mean really, really sick ..." but before another word could escape her lips he manage to cut her off.  
"Is that all that is bothering you Peanut. I can take care of you if you are sick. If it makes you feel any better, we can postpone the Honey Moon for another week until you are feeling better."  
"Ryan you need to shut up and listen to me!" she exclaimed, "I think that I got sick because I am ..." she stammered, "Pregnant!" 


	9. Twist of Fate Chapter 9

The look on his face was that of dismay and question. The statement at hand, the one about Greenlee being pregnant was very alarming to him. He laid in bed, still as could be, in complete shock from the recent announcement. He stared deep into her eyes, and he could see that she was hurting. He knew in his heart what he had to say to make this all better for her. He had to be able to make it sound like everything was going to be alright.  
"Greenlee, it is ok!" he uttered in a quiet whisper, "I love you no matter what! Why were you so scared to tell me this news? I know that a baby is not what was planned in our lives right now, but what could it hurt to have a new addition to the Lavery family?"  
He was so full of understanding, and comfort. Was he really ok with this, or was he putting on a show. Greenlee could not help but wonder about this. Thoughts were spiraling through her head. She was so amazed by what he had just told her that she broke down in his arms and began to cry.  
"Shh ... Peanut, you don't have to cry or be upset," deemed Ryan as he pulled her close and placed her head on his chest, "I mean after all, you could not have gotten pregnant all on your own! I had something to do with it."  
How could he try to be funny at a time like this? Greenlee could tell that this was not good news to him. It was written all over his face, so boldly so that you could have seen it across the room. She should say something to him, but what could she say? I'm sorry?  
"Are you sure you are ok with this," she sobbed. "I mean, that is why I am going to that appointment today, to find out whether or not I can trust that stupid little dipstick. Maybe I should not have told you anything Ryan. Then there would have been no suspense for you. You could have just remained happy, and I could have told you when I found out. That way if there is no baby, then there is no disappointing you."  
"Whoa Greenlee, slow down," he retorted, "This is great news, just think we may have made a baby." She gave him a slight smile, tears still streaming down her rosy red cheeks. "I know that this may not be the most opportune time to have a baby," he continued, "but you can not reverse what has already happened."  
How did he manage to always do this to her? He could always make sense out of anything that troubled her. His only wishes were to see her happy, and that was all he had ever set out to do. Ryan was the perfect husband, always loving, doting, and kind. Greenlee stared into his perfect face, caressed his cheek and began to laugh. He did not understand this, but just hearing her laugh caused him to laugh too. Tears began to stream faster down her face then before.  
"We could have made a baby!" Greenlee exclaimed, "This makes me so happy, you have no idea."  
"I think I do, but why are you still crying? This is one of the happiest moments of our lives!" he retorted.  
"These are happy tears Ryan. You and I, we may have just made a baby. A new little bundle of joy that we will bring into the world together!" she was so excited now, she could have screamed it to the world. She was going to give birth to a new baby Lavery, and it dawned upon her that this is exactly what they both had wanted. It was what they both needed. 


	10. Twist of Fate Chapter 10

One week after getting the test at Dr. Greene's Office taken  
  
Waiting in that weird foreign doctor's office was just as nerve wracking as hearing the test results read would be. Greenlee and Ryan waited patiently, and quietly. They were very anxious to hear if they had really made a baby together. In a way, both were happy that they were in this situation and both of them wanted the test to come back positive. When the doctor walked in, the temperature of the room had suddenly risen with the tension.  
"Well Greenlee, Ryan, are you ready to hear the results of your pregnancy test?" Dr. Greene asked.  
Ryan reached over to Greenlee, who was sitting in the chair next to him. He took her hand, looked into her eyes and then turned to the doctor and said: "We're ready!"  
"Well ... Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Lavery, you are going to have a beautiful new bundle of joy to add to your family. We can make an appointment for a later date so that you may find out the gender of your baby."  
Hearing that the test results came out positive, made Greenlee's heart skip a beat. Her eyes lit up like brightly colored light bulbs at Christmas time, and her cheeks went a bright shade of red. She knew that Ryan had felt the same way because she looked over to him and saw him grinning ear to ear.  
"Did you hear that Peanut? You and I made a baby together!"  
"Oh Ryan, that is the best news that I could have gotten!" she exclaimed.  
Tears of joy began to fall from Greenlee's eyes. She thought this was a time for celebration. She and Ryan could quickly call the Valley Inn and book the dining room for the evening. Then they could call all of their closest friends and family and celebrate this glorious news.  
"Let's have a celebration tonight Ryan," she exclaimed, "Call everyone and anyone you can think of. I want everyone to share this moment with us."  
  
Four hours later: Valley Inn Dining Room:  
Everyone was seated and enjoying their champagne and chocolate cake. Greenlee was absolutely glowing, but no one knew why just yet. They had not told anyone why they needed to be at the Valley Inn, so to everyone it was a complete mystery. Ryan picked up his glass of champagne and handed Greenlee her glass of sparkling cider. He then dinged this side of his glass with a knife and got ready to make his toast. Members from all of Pine Valley attended this little soiree. Those included were of the utmost respect. Erica Kane and David Hayward, along with Jackson, Bianca, Kendall and Reggie sat at one table, while Joe, Ruth, Tad, Simone, Jamie, and Maggie sat at another. On the other side of the dining room sat Adam, Liza, Mia, Marian, Stewart Colby, JR, Babe, and Krystal.  
"I have an announcement I would like to make!" stated Ryan as he stood next to his beautiful wife. "Greenlee and I would like you to know, that we are going to have a baby!"  
Ryan leaned over to give his wife a kiss on the forehead. You could tell that the news shocked everyone. Their eyes were as wide as saucers. Jack was the first to stand up. He came over to Greenlee and pulled her into a great big hug.  
"That is great Sweet Heart, I am so proud of you." Jack said with a huge smile, "I am going to be a grandpa! This is fantastic."  
Everyone else then took their turns to come and tell the happy couple how pleased they were for them. They wished them all the best and much happiness on their new family venture. 


End file.
